Askaban
by Mirija
Summary: Nach DH: Snape lebt -- One-Shot -- Warnung: Teilweise grausame Szenerie -- Leicht SS/HG


Disclaimer: JKR gehört alles, mir nichts, nur diese Idee. Ich verdiene nichts damit.  
Story: Nach DH: Snape lebt. OneShot  
Rating: R  
Warnung: Grausame Szenerie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Askaban (von Mirija)

Kälte, unendliche Kälte.

Erschöpft hob er den Kopf. Noch nie hatte er sich so müde gefühlt. Ja, es stimmt, sie hatten ihn nicht den Dementoren „zum Kuss vorgeworfen". Aber auch nur, weil sie dachten, er wäre bereits tot. Stattdessen war er mit einer Wagenladung von toten Todessern zum Verwesen in Askabans innerste Räume abgekippt worden.

Allein der Gedanke daran bescherte Snape erneut Übelkeit, aber er war zu ausgelaugt, um sich wirklich zu erbrechen. Eigentlich müsste er dafür sogar noch dankbar sein. Nur weil sich niemand die Hände dreckig machen wollte, hatte man die getöteten Todesser nach der finalen Schlacht nicht begraben, sondern sie einfach mit den Gefangenen nach Askaban verbracht. Anderenfalls wäre er womöglich sogar lebendig begraben worden. Die Mühe, nachzuprüfen, ob er wirklich tot war, die hatte sich niemand gemacht.

Ganz im Gegenteil: Auch wenn Potter bei dem Sieg, den er ja wohl davongetragen hatte, wohl erwähnt haben mag, dass Snape immer auf der Seite des Lichts gekämpft hatte – es gab dennoch genug Leute, die Grund hatten, ihn zu hassen. Und Snape hatte schließlich keinerlei Vorstellung davon, inwieweit Potter die Erinnerungen, die er ihm überlassen hatte, überhaupt verbreitet hatte.

Genug gegrübelt. Er musste sich dringend mal wieder den Realitäten stellen. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte sich sein Körper langsam von dem Gift der Schlange Nagini erholt. Einerseits, weil er glücklicherweise bei der finalen Schlacht einen Bezoar bei sich getragen hatte, andererseits weil er relativ regelmäßig geschlafen und gegessen hatte.

Mit Schaudern dachte er daran, wie er zwischen den Leichen erwacht war. Er hatte geglaubt geradewegs in der Hölle gelandet zu sein, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich in der Hölle gelandet war. Nunja, es machte ja auch nicht wirklich einen Unterschied, außer vielleicht den, dass er in der diesseitigen Hölle noch für seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse sorgen musste. Unter Aufbietung aller seiner Kräfte hatte er sich von den in der Verwesung begriffenen Todesserleichen noch brauchbare Kleidungsstücke, wie Umhänge zusammengesucht. Daraus hatte er sich eine Schlafstatt bereitet. Und nachts, wenn nur die Dementoren unterwegs waren – ja, nicht einmal von diesen Wesen hatte sich die „neue" Welt getrennt – dann machte sich Snape auf, um von Gefangenen Nahrung zu stehlen.

Wenn er den Dementoren begegnete, reagierten diese Wesen überhaupt nicht auf ihn.

Warum auch?

Glückliche Gedanken waren bei ihm mit Sicherheit nicht zu finden.

Diesmal hatte er auf seinem Beutezug einen harten Kanten Brot ergattert, von dem er zuerst eine Ratte vertreiben musste. Einen Moment hatte er daran gedacht, die Ratte zu verspeisen, aber dafür fehlte ihm noch die Kraft. Und gebissen und verletzt zu werden, das konnte er sich noch nicht leisten.

Er war dieses Mal weiter vorgedrungen als bisher und dann hatte er eine Stimme gehört. Noch jetzt zitterte er, wenn er daran dachte. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass er diese Stimme noch einmal hören würde. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass der einzige Freund seiner Jugend entweder tot oder geküsst oder aber rehabilitiert sein würde. Ihn als Inhaftierten in Askaban zu erleben, schmerzte Snape fast so sehr, wie sein eigenes Schicksal. Anders als viele dachten, hatte Lucius ihn nämlich nicht zu den Todessern gebracht. Sicher, er hatte aus seinem Elternhaus eine Reihe sehr fragwürdiger Ansichten übernommen – doch zu den Todessern wäre er freiwillig nicht gegangen. Sein Vater hatte dieses Unheil begonnen und damit seine gesamte Familie an dieses Monster Voldemort verdingt.

Voldemort – endlich konnte er diesen Namen frei aussprechen – bisher war es ja immer der dunkle Lord gewesen.

Als Snape einst ein verzweifelter und einsamer junger Mann gewesen war, da hatte Lucius ihn in einem Moment der Vertrautheit davon abbringen wollen, ein Todesser zu werden. Doch Snapes Schicksal war schon besiegelt gewesen, er hatte den verhängnisvollen Schritt schon gemacht. Als er es erfuhr, da hatte Lucius fast panisch reagiert und befürchtet, dass Snape an den dunklen Lord weitertragen würde, dass er nicht so ergeben war, wie es sonst immer schien. Doch Snape hatte nie etwas davon verlauten lassen.

Lautlos hatte sich Snape der Zelle von Lucius genähert und dann hatte er ihn unbemerkt durch die Stäbe hindurch betrachtet.

Ein Wrack, eine leere Hülle.

Er hatte leise vor sich hingewimmert, nach Narcissa und Draco geweint. Und die Dementoren näherten sich schon wieder, um ihm diese letzten Quäntchen Glück zu entreißen.

Vorsichtig hatte sich Snape wieder entfernt.

Was würde wohl mit ihm passieren, wenn er sich den Wachen zu erkennen gäbe? Er würde später darüber nachdenken, mit Bedacht und um auf keinen Fall vorschnell zu handeln – das war ihm zu einer zweiten Natur geworden. Ohne diese Ruhe und Geduld hätte er wohl kaum 20 Jahre im Dienste des Lords als Doppelspion überlebt.

Nun würde er die kommenden Nächte wohl auch noch geduldig ertragen können.

Heute wollte er allerdings etwas Besonderes wagen. Er wollte sich tagsüber, wenn die Wachen und nicht die Dementoren Askaban bewachten, durch die Gänge schleichen. Zumindest soweit, bis er Gesprächsfetzen lauschen könnte. Er musste dringend Informationen erhalten, wie sich das Leben nach der finalen Schlacht um Hogwarts nun in der Zaubererwelt gestaltete.

Vorsichtig schlich er den Gang entlang. Trotz der Tageszeit umgab ihn völlige Dunkelheit, daher wurde ihm anhand eines fernen Fackelscheins auch sofort die Anwesenheit von Besuchern angekündigt.

Wer wollte hier jemanden besuchen? Narcissa und Draco wären hoffentlich so klug, das Leiden von Lucius nicht noch durch Besuche zu vergrößern …

Die Stimme allerdings, die er dann vernahm, ließ ihn komplett erstarren. Unter tausenden hätte er sie wiedererkannt:

Hermine Granger.

Fast hätte er aufgehört zu atmen, aber dann zwang er sich dazu, zu lauschen, was sie mit dem Gefängniswärter zu besprechen hatte:

„ … so geht das nicht … wir sind nicht besser als sie … wie die Tiere … nicht einmal so wie die Tiere …"

„Miss Granger, ich verstehe sie, aber wissen Sie, was diese Gefangenen Frauen und Kindern angetan haben? … Es gibt viele Leute, die würden sie noch immer töten …"

„Natürlich weiß ich das! Ich habe selbst durch Todesser meine Eltern verloren. Dennoch dürfen wir die Menschenwürde nicht derart verletzen. Wir stellen uns auf eine Stufe mit Voldemorts Schergen!"

„Warum interessiert Sie denn das Schicksal von Lucius Malfoy so sehr?"

„Wissen Sie, ich kenne seinen Sohn. Nicht unbedingt ein netter Mensch, ähnlich wie sein Vater – aber auch nicht so schuldig, um so etwas hier zu verdienen. Und so denke ich auch über Mr. Malfoy."

„Wenn Sie anfangen, Prozesse anzustrengen, dann wird alles sehr, sehr kompliziert werden …"

„Wo sind eigentlich die toten Todesser hin verbracht worden?"

„Glauben Sie mir, das wollen Sie gar nicht wissen … warum interessiert es Sie überhaupt?"

„Ach wissen Sie, dabei war wohl auch ein Toter, der dort nicht hingehört. Doch, wie ich ihn aus Lebzeiten kannte, wäre ihm der Ort seines Begräbnisses wahrscheinlich egal – er würde es als Äußerlichkeit …"

Langsam verklangen ihrer beiden Schritte.

Langsam und lautlos glitt Snape an der Wand des Ganges herunter. Der Schock, dass er seiner ehemaligen Schülerin als erstem freien Menschen hier drin begegnen musste – der wollte erst einmal verkraftet werden. Ein heißes Gefühl der Zuneigung durchschoss ihn. Er hatte sie schlecht behandelt – sicherlich. Aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er eine tiefe Bewunderung für die junge Frau empfunden. Sie waren sich ähnlich – belesen, ruhig, überlegt, aber auch entschlossen und loyal. Während der Zeit der Jagd nach den Horcruxen hatte sich diese Bewunderung in Zuneigung gewandelt. Phineas hatte immer wieder von ihr berichtet und als er Potter mit Hilfe seines Patronus das Schwert Gryffindors zukommen ließ, da hatte er sie selbst gesehen. In allen Höhen und Tiefen und durch alle schrecklichen Stunden hatte sie Potter begleitet – ohne Lohn zu erwarten, ohne Eifersucht. Eine fantastische Freundin. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht, dass er eine solche gehabt hätte – vielleicht hätte es Lily sein können – aber wahrscheinlich verklärte er da auch nur etwas im Nachhinein. Nein, mit Lily hatte er seit dem letzten Blick in Potters Augen abgeschlossen. Aber Miss Granger – sie war real.

Inzwischen war einige Zeit vergangen und noch ehe Snape sich versah, war es unbemerkt Nacht geworden. Plötzlich spürte er einen kalten Hauch. Entsetzt blickte er zu dem riesigen Dementor auf, der über ihm sein hungriges Maul aufsperrte.

Dann schrie er.

Erst laut, dann immer leiser werdend.

Seit ewigen Zeiten zum ersten Mal hatte er Glück empfunden. Sollte dies nun sein Untergang sein? Jeder noch so kleine Gedanke an Hermine wurde ihm entrissen, schmerzvoll aus seinem Herzen gesaugt, bis er kraftlos zusammensank. Nachdem er allen seinen persönlichen Dämonen in dieser Nacht wieder einmal begegnet war, bis hin zum Mord an Albus Dumbledore alle seine schrecklichsten Taten erneute durchlebt hatte, kroch er langsam an den Zellen vorbei. In ihm machte sich die tiefe Gewissheit breit, dass er den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst hatte. Er hätte den Schritt nach oben, zu den Wärtern wagen sollen, als er es noch konnte.

Auf einmal spürte er eine Hand an seinem Umhang und nur wie einen Hauch die Worte:

„Severus, ich sage ihr, dass du hier bist …"

Später konnte er nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob es wahr gewesen ist. Lange brauchte er, um sich von diesem Rückschlag zu erholen. Manchmal dachte er sogar, dass er es doch nicht schaffen würde, zu überleben.

Die Tage zogen sich zäh dahin, bis auf einmal eine Änderung eintrat. Von einem Tag auf den anderen, gab es keine Dementoren mehr in Askaban. Außerdem wurden die Gänge beleuchtet – zumindest die der oben liegenden, bewohnten Zellen. Dann merkte Snape, dass die Nahrung weniger wurde, denn immer mehr Gefangene wurden von Askaban wegverlegt. Dadurch wurde Snape noch mehr geschwächt.

Und dann war es soweit. Er hörte Stimmen, die zu ihm vordrangen. Und ein Lichtschein kam näher. Er konnte nichts tun. In seinem Körper wüteten mal wieder die Nachwirkungen des Schlangengiftes und Snape driftete am Rande eines Deliriums dahin.

Da, nun war es soweit – jeden Moment mussten sie um die Ecke kommen. Er hörte schon ihre Stimme – ihre Stimme!

„Ich fasse es nicht! Sie wollen mir allen Ernstes sagen, dass Sie die Leichen nicht vergraben oder verbrannt haben, sondern dass sie immer noch hier liegen … und verwesen … skelettieren. Ohh, Sie sind ja so … so erbärmlich! Ich werde …"

Auf einmal brach ihre Stimme. Snape hörte ihren vor Fassungslosigkeit keuchenden Atem. Rasselnd entwich die Luft ihren Lungen. Sie war bei seinem Lager angekommen und er – er war noch nicht einmal in der Lage sich zu erheben, oder auch nur eine Hand zum Gruß zu heben.

„Bei Merlin … bei Merlin … er war tatsächlich nicht tot! Zumindest war er es noch nicht, als er hier ankam. Und ich habe Mr. Malfoy nicht geglaubt, als er sagte, das Severus Snape hier sei und lebe."

Snape spürte, wie sie neben ihm auf die Knie sank. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte ihn. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich bemerkbar zu machen, aber er brachte nur ein leises Röcheln zustande. Da zuckte sie wieder zurück und er spürte, wie sie sich geräuschvoll erbrach. Aber Snape war weit von dem Zustand entfernt, dass es ihn gestört hätte. Im Gegenteil, er empfand eine willkommene Wärme.

„Bei allen Göttern. Er lebt. Wie kann jemand leben, der aussieht, riecht und sich anfühlt wie eine verweste Leiche …"

Auf einmal brach eine große Geschäftigkeit über ihn herein. Säuberungszauber wurden gesprochen, Zauberstabdiagnosen durchgeführt. Seine Kleidung und seine Schlafstatt verschwanden, Heiler des St.Mungos traten an ihn heran und dann verließ ihn gnädigerweise das Bewusstsein völlig.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, wusste er zunächst gar nicht, wo er war. Das Gefühl, in einem sauberen Bett zu liegen und frische Luft atmen zu können, erfüllte ihn mit Glück. Zunächst versuchte er sich aus Angst vor dem Zugriff der Dementoren gegen dieses Glück abzuschotten, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass es hier wahrscheinlich keine Dementoren gab und er atmete erleichtert auf.

Diese leichte Regung war registriert worden. Neben sich fühlte er die Präsenz einer Person. Jemand legte ihm leicht ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn. Snape öffnete zögerlich die Augenlider und blickte direkt in ein paar graue Augen, die ihn ernst ansahen.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Severus?"

Snape wollte antworten, aber seine Stimme schien ihm noch nicht gehorchen zu wollen, daher nickte er nur. Noch nie hatte er sich so gefreut, Lucius zu sehen. Intensiv betrachtete er sein Gegenüber. Sein Gesicht war gealtert und die Haare waren nicht mehr weißblond, sondern grau. Außerdem trug er einen einfachen, schmucklosen Umhang. Snapes Blick ging zu dem Besucherstuhl. Offenbar hatte Lucius ihn sich bequemer gezaubert und der Reihe der Bücher auf seinem Nachttisch nach zu schließen, hatte er schon viel Zeit hier zugebracht.

Nun reichte er ihm ein Glas Wasser und antwortete auf die unausgesprochene Frage:

„Das war ich dir schuldig. Du hast immer alles versucht, um Draco zu helfen. Das werde ich dir nicht vergessen."

Snape wollte sich schon wieder zurücklehnen und in den nächsten Schlaf sinken, als er Lucius etwas sagen hörte, das seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm.

„Weißt du, du solltest die Zeit nutzen, um noch kurz zu schlafen. In zwei Stunden wird es hier wieder zugehen wie auf einem Bahnhof. Jeden Nachmittag kommen jeweils nach ihrem Arbeitsschluss…" (er betonte das Wort als wäre es ein widerliches Insekt) „…die Mitglieder des goldenen Trios vorbei und noch verschiedene andere. Ach ja, und ich sollte dir vielleicht auch noch sagen, dass Draco und Narcissa häufiger mal vorbeikommen."

Snape dämmerte wieder ein und das nächste Mal, als er wach wurde, war der Raum voll von Menschen. Durch die Augenlider hindurch machte er diesmal neben Lucius noch Draco, Potter, Miss Granger und im Hintergrund zwei Weasleys aus.

Snape hatte schon geglaubt, er hätte sein erstes Erwachen nur geträumt, aber nun überwältigte ihn die Realität fast und er beschloss, die Szenerie zunächst einmal auf sich wirken zu lassen.

„Ich muss Ihnen noch mal sagen, Miss Granger, als Sie das erste Mal an meine Zelle in Askaban kamen, da konnte ich nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Sie ausgerechnet mir helfen würden und vor allem glaubte ich nicht, dass Sie es schaffen könnten …"

„Sie müssen das nicht immer wieder betonen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich gebe zu, ich habe es ja auch nicht wirklich ihretwegen, sondern wegen Draco getan. Und das auch nur, weil er sich mit Harry so gut angefreundet hat. Lassen Sie es also gut sein. … Aber die Zustände in Askaban waren ja auch wirklich unzumutbar … egal für wen."

„Jaja, Hermine, da kam mal wieder das Hauselfen-Rettungssyndrom durch und in Ermangelung ihrer Bereitschaft sich von dir retten zu lassen, musstest du dir ein neues Betätigungsfeld suchen."

„Spotte nicht, darf ich dich daran erinnern, Harry, dass du Freudentränen vergossen hast, als ich dir sagte, dass Professor Snape lebt?"

„Ist ja gut, Hermine …" fiel Ron in das Gespräch ein. „Du hast schon alles richtig gemacht. Aber du musst Harry wirklich nicht immer an diesen peinlichen Moment erinnern …"

Während die Unterhaltung im Hintergrund weiter floss, wandte sich Hermine zu Snape um und dieser schloss rasch ganz die Augen. Er fühlte sich der Konfrontation mit so vielen wohl gelaunten Menschen noch nicht gewappnet.

Da spürte er Hermines Hand sanft an seiner Wange entlang streichen und sie hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Stirn. Dann setzte sie sich zu ihm und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. In dem tiefen Bewusstsein, dass Engel keine Flügel, sondern lockiges braunes Haar haben, dämmerte Snape erneut in das Reich der Träume hinüber.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
